All I Have Left
by Very Lemon Scented
Summary: Sorry to my three reviewers, but I had to re-post the story. When Kakashi finds a broken Iruka can they help fix each other
1. Chapter 1

_**I may not own Naruto yet, but soon my plan shall come to fruition and then it will all belong to me and then where will you be then? HUH! Yeah what now? I win and what are you gonna do about i-. Sorry about that, but for every review you don't post a baby dies, and I have a lot of babies. Your move.**_

Iruka ran to his parent's bedroom closet because no one would think to find him in there. He had been there for about 5 minutes before he heard the first noises.

"No, please don't," his mother's voice cried, "I won't tell the Lord Fourth!" The only replay was a giggle from what sounded to be a slight woman.

"We have our orders, and you know all about that don't you?" the small voice said getting a hard edge. The other woman screamed, the sound of a kunai burying itself in her flesh almost instantaneously heard along with it.

"You're gonna' pay for that you little bitch." Iruka's mother cursed, trying in vain to free herself from the ropes kept her from striking back at the other smaller girl.

"You're going to irritate me while I kill everyone in this hovel, soooo." That statement was followed by a spray of blood and a strangled choking noise from his mother's corpse. Iruka sat in the closet forcing his tears down, feeling his mother's blood seep through his clothes.

"I know that you're here you little brat." The woman said all attempts at being friendly lost. With a sudden jerk the door to his safe place was jerked open and there she stood covered in blood, framed in the doorway. Without any pretense she dove at him with a bloody kunai. Just as she attacked all of the lessons his father had taught him came rushing back to him and he twisted to the side with all the agility of a very frightened 10 year old. The kunai pounded into the wall where he had been just a moment before. Just as she felt a sharp stinging pain in her neck and was aware that there was a kunai in her arm buried up to the hilt.

"I'll kill you, you stupid little bit-," the rest was cut off as Iruka tackled her full force in the stomach. One thing the rogue shinobi was familiar with chakra, and this boy was shooting it out of his feet in quick bursts to blast him in different directions with a very high speed. Just as soon as he had hit, he was gone. Smashing glass alerted her to the fact that he had left the house. Recovering from the shock of being bested by a child she left through the same route the boy had taken out of the accursed house where she had left her dignity. Spotting the boy she ran on to her prey, thinking that if worse came to worse he could pass for a ninja.

* * *

Iruka ran on, focusing his chakra into his feet like daddy had told him to before he- no he couldn't think of that. As tears threatened on the edge of his vision he ran faster.

"You're quick," a voice said right next to him, sounding amused. Iruka let out a scream that echoed around the world.

"Are you always this crazy," a very amused Kakashi said restraining the smaller boy against his chest

"No you don't understand," The distraught boy cried out, "T-the lady s-s-she." The rest was drowned out in sobs that rocked the small boy's frame.

"Shhhh shhhh," The larger boy suddenly felt an intense urge to comfort the younger one, "If you're talking about the ninja at the farm I took care of her, but those bodies are unidentified so do you know who they are." That caused the boy to press himself even closer to the Copy-Nin. He managed to make out "mommy" and "dad". Doing the only thing he could for the young boy, he held him close and whispered comforting thoughts into the ear of the boy he had met not 10 minutes ago.

Kakashi waited in the Visitors' Section of the hospital, even though he still had to finish the mission report for the incident that had occurred. Kakashi rubbed the red mark from Iruka's wild grabbing, distraught as he may seem, he had a very strong grip. It had taken 4 nurses and a Genjutsu user to pry him from Kakashi. Suddenly Kakashi was almost knocked from his feet by a certain brunette.

Iruka tried to burrow into Kakashi's Jacket. Kakashi just looked at him in an odd way while disentangling the scared child.

"Since the only one who can be touch him without being attacked is you, how about you keep him with you," the doctor said to the silverette.

"No way is that happening," Kakashi said with finality. However with the combined power the doctor's guilt and Iruka's sad face.

"Fine I'll take the little guy, but you better pick him back up once this is figured out," With that comment Kakashi left the Hospital with the boy, his new roommate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I got three reviews, I've taken pity on the babies and spared their lives. By the way I'm so sorry for this chapter I had writer's block for like _ever_, and by the time I had worked past it I had to rush the story so the entire thing is super rushed.**

* * *

Kakashi looked at the younger boy as he surveyed his apartment.

"Sorry if it's not clean," the older male said embarrassedly, "I don't have much time to clean in-between missions." With a start the younger boy pulled himself out of his almost second nature sweep of the teen's living conditions.

"N-no it's not that," he blushed deeply, "I really like it." For some strange reason Kakashi felt a surge of pride his words.

"Thanks," The silver-haired boy replied. Suddenly Kakashi was aware that Iruka was kind of dancing in place.

"Are you okay," a very worried Kakashi hovered over the smaller boy.

"I just kind of have to go," the rest was lost in a deep blush

"Go where," The puzzled teen asked

"To the bathroom," he finished, blushing even deeper than he had before.

"It' right down the hall, on your left."

"Thanks," he said before dashing off to the afore mentioned room. Having some time to think, he decided that Iruka was probably hungry after all he had gone through today. Crossing his living room into the kitchen he got down the instant ramen he always bought in bulk. Throwing some into a pot he walked back into his living room, taking out Icha Icha Paradise. Just as the plot was starting to get good he was dragged out of it by the smell of a home-cooked meal being cooked in _his_ house. Walking into his kitchen he was greeted by the sight of the brunette, making the clumped noodles into a very appealing meal.

"How did you do that?" the stunned teen asked Iruka.

"I really like to cook," the boy shyly said, while handing him a plate of the delicious meal.

"Thanks," he said tousling the younger boy's hair. Suddenly the boy's face turned red. He turned quickly to hide it but Kakashi had already seen the blush. He decided to see if he could keep bothering the boy or if it was just a one time thing. As they sat down for dinner he made sure to "accidentally" brush against him, noticing the slight coloring in his cheeks. During the entire meal, which was actually pretty good, he would bump his legs against Iruka's and notice the reactions. As the meal ended he was caught.

"I saw it that time," Iruka yelled standing up, " It was on purpose."

"It was a-," Kakashi was interrupted by the furious child, "Knock it off!"

"Well It's not my fault that being around me seems to bother you so much." Without any warning at all Iruka's body language changed, his body taking on a defeated pose.

"I'm sorry," Iruka said, his face a mask of sadness, "You're the only person who doesn't look at me like I'm some kind of charity case." Now the boy had tears glittering at the corners of his eyes. Kakashi moved closer to the boy, hesitantly at first, then closing the distance and pulling the younger boy into an awkward hug. Iruka looked up at him, a innocent look on his face. Kakashi leaned down towards him until there faces were almost touching. Brushing his lips over the younger boy's he tested for any resistance, finding none he pressed his lips more firmly against Iruka's. He was rudely pulled out of his kiss by a shove to his chest. His eyes snapped to reveal a blushing brunette.

"What's wrong," Kakashi asked concerned.

"N-nothing I-It's ju-," Iruka stammered pulling his shirt down over his pants. Seeing the reason for his embarrassment Kakashi chuckled and once more their lips met, more passionate this time. Ignoring the small sounds of protest that he was making Kakashi wrapped his hand firmly around Iruka's member and gave squeeze. Iruka gave surprised yelp into Kakashi's mouth.

"What's that," a breathless Iruka asked.

"You mean you never, you know," Kakashi asked.

"Well it never happened before now." Kakashi thought about that for moment. He was the reason for the younger's first erection. Well he better make it good. Attacking the younger's lips he licked his bottom lip for access. Iruka opened his mouth slowly. Kakashi plunged his tongue into the smaller's mouth, exploring. Iruka moaned into Kakashi's mouth the sound going straight to his crotch.

"K-Kakashi, something's happ-," his words were forgotten as he came on Kakashi's clothes. The younger boy slumped against him, and sensing he was tired from what had just transpired, he picked him up and carried him to his room. Laying the brunette down on his bed, he changed his own clothes and laid down next to the boy and held him as close as he could and drifted off to sleep

* * *

Iruka woke up without a comforting heat next to him. He was overcome with a blush as he remembered the events of last night. Getting up, he intended to make a dash for the bathroom, but was foiled by none other than the object of his need to hide.

"Good morning," the older boy said as if he hadn't just done something _very _odd last night.

"Good morning to you too," Iruka said, trying to keep his composure.

"Is something wrong," Kakashi said, sensing something off with the boy.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure." Iruka nodded tersely, not trusting his voice because of a weird feeling in his stomach.

"Well breakfast is in the kitchen," then seeing the worried look on his face, he added, "I ordered out, don't worry." Out of the blue Kakashi was being smothered by a very happy child.

"Did you get it just for me?" he asked

Returning the hug he replied, "Of course," thinking he just might learn to love the kid.

* * *

**Even though it sucked I still need meh reviews, and I freed the babies so I have no bartering chips._ damn_. Just click the button _*grumbles to self about chid endangerment*_**


End file.
